


I know your body

by babieken



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Guessing game, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, ken centric, some dom/sub undertone if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “Stop it guys, it’s already late, we should get on with this,” Taekwoon finally said, putting a stop to whatever was happening between the oldest and the dimpled one. “Jaehwan, are you ready?”“Yeah,”





	I know your body

**Author's Note:**

> _Can I please get sumn with each VIXX member just smashing Ken? They'd all have diff ways of fuckin him and I love that, and it's what he deserves. Amen._  
by anon  
okay so I know I said I'd do a chaptered one for each member but then something hit me. I hope you like it.  
also inspired by [this work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7549723) it's one of my fave exo fics of all time 100/10 recommend it.

“Alright Jaehwanie?” Hakyeon asked, pulling at the tie around Jaehwan’s wrists tying them to the hotel’s bedpost. Jaehwan noded, eyes covered with another tie. They were using their ties because this wasn’t exactly planned. But Hakyeon and Jaehwan were always full of new ideas, so here they were.

”Use your words sweetie,” Hakyeon patted his cheek softly, knees digging into the mattress beside Jaehwan.

“Yes, It’s okay,” Jaehwan answered.

“Why are we doing this?” Hongbin asked, sounding a bit jittery.

“Why not?” Jaehwan could hear the smirk in Hakyeon’s voice.

“Because we just finished a show?”

“Aw, are you tired Hongbinie? But we wanna celebrate!” Hakyeon cooed teasingly. Some shuffling noises were heard, Jaehwan guessed Hakyeon and Hongbin were throwing hands. A laugh came from the same direction. Hyuk, maybe?

“Stop it guys, it’s already late, we should get on with this,” Taekwoon finally said, putting a stop to whatever was happening between the oldest and the dimpled one. “Jaehwan, are you ready?”

“Yeah,” he answered trying to sound confident. He was a bit nervous but also very excited he felt like he might start shaking if they don’t get on with it.

“Alright. The rules: one, everyone gets 5 minutes. You come back when you hear the alarm. Two, you make no sound, whether you’re in action or waiting. We don’t wanna give ourselves away. Three, if you break any of the said rules you will be banned from watching the rest of the show and have to sit back with a blindfold on.” Taekwoon explained. “ Any questions?” 

“Can we move him?” It was Sanghyuk. 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because we have to untie him and moving him too much might give you away. Next?”

“Can I say something?” Jaehwan called, clearing his throat. His pulse pounded in his ears.

“Sure.”

“Can’t it be more than 5 minutes each?” he asked nervously. 

“I mean… it’s already going to take 25 minutes…” Taekwoon mumbled. More whispers and hushed voices were heard but Jaehwan couldn’t make anything out.

“Alright, we decided on 6 minutes,” he finalized. “ Also, I almost forgot your rules. You can ask for an extra two minutes once if you needed more time guessing who the person was. And you only get to cum in the end if you got everyone right.”

“What?” Jaehwan gasped, this was not part of the agreement.

“It’s only fair Jyanie. Plus, it makes it more exciting,” Hakyeon answered. It was probably his devilish idea. He even made all of them shower with the hotel’s shampoos so Jaehwan couldn’t tell them by their scents.

“Fine.” It was okay, Jaehwan was confident he could tell them apart by the way they fucked him, touched him, and kissed him.

“From now on, no one speaks except for Jaehwan after the alarm goes off.” There was a long pause. “Or whenever else he wanted,” Taekwoon was probably telling them their order. The last time Jaehwan saw them, they were sitting on and around the loveseat in front of the bed. Obviously, it couldn’t fit all of them so some were sitting on the ground. 

After a few minutes, Jaehwan heard footsteps approaching, the bed squeaked and dipped under the spots the mysterious member put his knees on to crawl towards him. Jaehwan was breathing through his nose trying to take deep breaths. The other put his knees on both sides of Jaehwan’s hips, hands beside his head. Jaehwan could feel the person’s eyes on him, it sent a shiver down Jaehwan’s spine. Goosebumps rose on his skin as the person above him dived down, Jaehwan could feel their breath on his lips, their noses almost touching. Jaehwan took matter in his own hands, he lifted his head up just an inch to meet the other’s lips. The kiss was too short for Jaehwan’s liking but he remembered that they were on the clock. The other started leaving a trail of hot kisses down his neck to his chest, crawling down as his lips trailed lower still. He left an especially wet kiss on Jaehwan’s left nipple making him arch his back. He heard the other huff out a breath. He probably wanted to chuckle or something but couldn't. Jaehwan already had a guess but he would wait until the end. His orgasm depended on it after all.

Before Jaehwan knew it, another open-mouthed kiss was planted on his sensitive nipple. Jaehwan moaned loudly. The other changed methods and started rubbing the pink bud with the flat of his warm tongue, one hand supporting him on top of Jaehwan and the other rubbing on his sides. Once he was happy with how red and perked up the nipple was, he left it with one last kiss and went to give the other one the same treatment. He dragged his hand on Jaehwan’s side down until it rested right on top of Jaehwan’s boxers, which were the only thing he was wearing. Jaehwan was already half-hard from the abuse on his nipples. The person pulled his boxers down just enough the free his dick and took in his hands. And that was when Jaehwan was sure that the person was in fact Hongbin. His small short fingers around Jaehwan’s dick could barely cover around the half-hard member. Jaehwan whined, his hips lifting up trying to thrust into Hongbin’s hand while his nipple was still being abused by the younger’s mouth. Hongbin bit the perked up nipple without a warning. Not that he could give one if he wanted to.

“Ah...Shit,” Jaehwan gasped. “Careful with those shark teeth Binnie,” he wined and right on cue the alarm went off. The person, Honbin, kissed Jaehwan hungrily on the lips one last time leaving Jaehwan breathless.

Jaehwan hadn't caught his breath yet when another pair of hands covered his hips. Jaehwan didn’t feel anyone climb onto the bed, so he guessed the person is still standing at the foot of the bed. Big hands squeezed his hips before pulling his boxers down further, leaving them in the middle of Jaehwan’s thighs. Long fingers were dragged lightly on Jaehwan’s dick laying heavy on his lower belly. He was almost fully hard. He twitched every time the finger’s dragged on the head with their feathery touch. He was so sensitive. The fingers left his dick to pull his boxers all the way down and throwing them somewhere probably. Jaehwan didn’t care. 

This one was a tease. He spread Jaehwan’s legs biting and kissing his inner thighs, probably leaving purple bruises. The person would get so close to Jaehwan’s dick, kissing and sucking his hipbone but wouldn’t touch him where he was aching. Jaehwan moaned desperately, thrusting his hips up. Big hands held his hips down firmly. There was a pause. Jaehwan knew those big hands. They had left bruises on his hips, thighs and ass so many times he’d lost count. He couldn't wait to see his new bruises on his hips and inner thighs.

“Stop teasing,” Jaehwan whined.

Warm lips enveloped Jaehwan’s dick in one slick motion. Jaehwan’s breath hitched. He would’ve thrust up but his hips were being held down by Sanghyuk. The younger hollowed his cheek and swallowed Jaehwan whole, going down until his pointy nose hit Jaehwan’s trimmed pubes then pulling back until just the tip was laying on the younger’s lips. Sanghyuk circled his tongue around the crown of his dick making him see white. 

If his huge hands hadn’t given Sanghyuk away his lack of gag reflex would have. Jaehwan whimpered, they way Sanghyuk rubbed his tongue under his dick was almost torturous.

“Hyogie… please,” Jaehwan begged, trying to squirm away from the younger’s iron grip. There was no escaping him though.

A low groan left the younger’s throat. The room was already silence but suddenly it felt even more silence and the air got thicker. Sanghyuk had made a noise so it meant he was going to receive the penalty.

Sanghyuk pulled off of Jaehwan’s dick -it slapped back on his belly- and crawled on top of the older catching his lips in a messy kiss. Jaehwan moaned into Sanghyuk’s lips. Jaehwan couldn’t say Sanghyuk was the best kisser among the rest of them, but he could say he was the most enthusiastic one. He kissed filthy and messy and dirty. He would spit into your mouth then suck your tongue on his mouth spread spit all over your face.

Jaehwan pulled at the ties around his wrist desperately. He loved pulling the younger’s hair when they made out. Their fun was cut short with the alarm going off for the second time of the night. Jaehwan didn’t see the reason to say Sanghyuk’s name again, he had already moaned it.

Jaehwan was waiting for another pair of hands to touch him, or lips to kiss but nothing. He sharpened his ears. He could hear some hushed whispered but barely.

‘Fuck, I couldn’t help it’. That was probably Sanghyuk.

‘Rules are rules.’ Jaehwan couldn’t tell but he guessed it was either Hakyeon or Taekwoon. Another minute passed.

“Hello?” Jaehwan called, getting bored of not knowing what was going on. “Is anyone gonna fuck me or-” He was cut off by a hand pulling at his ankle dragging him further down on the bed so that his arms were stretched even tighter above his head. Jaehwan groaned. The other lifted both of Jaehwan’s ankles and held them up while climbing up on the bed. The person sat between his legs, lowering Jaehwan’s legs and resting them on his shoulders.

One warm hand was rubbing his left thigh and calf and the other held his right ankle up. Hot lips trailed down his ankle and calf with kisses, the thumb rubbing on the sharp bone of his ankle. Jaehwan giggled, curling his toes. He heard a click sound of a bottle cap opening. Finally.

Jaehwan couldn’t guess who it was yet. All the remaining members could be this sweet and caring, Jaehwan hoped he didn’t have to use his extra two minutes just yet.

Cold wet fingers touched Jaehwan’s rim, making him squeal and twitch but another hand came to rest on his hip rubbing softly on his skin soothingly. A finger breached his rim after circling the sensitive skin rubbing lube all over. Jaehwan took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles. Another kiss was planted on his ankle, praising him. Jaehwan moaned in pleasure. He loved being praised so much. The other moved his finger smoothly in and out in a different direction trying to loosen Jaehwan tight muscles. He hadn’t been fucked in ages. A second finger made its way in. The other curled the two fingers and thrusting them in the way only one person did.

“Yeonie… Hakyeonie hyung…” Jaehwan didn’t even mean to call him, he just moaned his name naturally like he did whenever the older fucked him.

Hakyeon continued thrusting and scissoring two fingers making Jaehwan whine for more. Eventually, a third finger slipped in beside the other two.

“Hyung,” Jaehwan cried, rolling his hips down on the older’s long fingers trying to hit his prostate, but Hakyeon was purposely avoiding it. 

The older leaned forward, Jaehwan’s legs still on his shoulders bending him in half to kiss him. He swallowed all of Jaehwan’s moans. 

The alarm interrupted them, Jaehwan cried, locking his ankles behind the Hakyeon’s neck. The older kissed him chastely one last time, pulled his fingers out and slipped out from under Jaehwan’s legs, leaving him cold and empty. Jaehwan moaned, pulling uselessly at the tie.

He barely felt the next person approaching as if they were a ghost. One second he was whining alone on the bed and the next a long finger was resting on his lips, shushing him in the most gentle way. The finger dragged down until the tip was resting on Jaehwan’s bottom lip. Jaehwan opened his mouth inviting the finger in his warm velvety mouth. The finger was long with thick joints. Assuming that he had gotten everyone right so far, this one was a piece of cake.

He sucked the long digit into his mouth rubbing his tongue under it, another finger joined but both left as soon as the other felt like the fingers were wet enough because they were in his ass right away. Jaehwan sighed in relief feeling somewhat full again. The other, probably Taekwoon, thrust a few times half-heartedly before pulling out. Jaehwan groaned in annoyance but he perked up at hearing a foil tearing up and the sound of bottle cap opening and closing. He spread his legs as far as he could, inviting the other to finally give him what he’s been aching for.

Jaehwan gasped at the stretch when the other slipping inside him at once. It wasn’t exactly painful, but it had been a while and he didn’t expect the older to go all the way at once. Was he trying to throw Jaehwan off? Because it wasn’t working. Jaehwan could feel the elder’s hard dick inside him and that unique curve was a dead give away. 

“M..move hyung,” Jaehwan stuttered signaling the older that he was ready. Another thing that would give Taekwoon away was his thrusting. It wasn’t very smooth because he had a bad back. It was why Jaehwan usually rode him or topped.

The elder sat on his knees, finding a good angle to thrust and began to build a rhythm. Jaehwan was a whining mess, his wrists were probably bruising from him pulling them. He buried his face in his arm trying the muffle the noises that left his mouth each time Taekwoon hit his sweet spot. Suddenly the older leaned down, taking Jaehwan’s chin and turning it forward, and kissing him deeply. Taekwoon kissed so softly and patiently, it was in some ways similar to the way he spoke. 

The alarm went off again making Jaehwan cry, he didn’t want to stop kissing the older.

“Daegunie…” he pouted, but his stomach filled with butterflies when he realized who the last person was. His heart was beating fast and dick twitching and leaking on his belly.

The person, probably Wonshik, crawled between Jaehwan’s spread thighs laying a hand on Jaehwan’s knee. Wonshik was hot. Temperature-wise and appearance. His body was always so impossibly warm that they called him human barbeque, so when his hand touched Jaehwan skin, he almost jumped.

Jaehwan moaned in anticipation. “...please,”

The other wasted no time laying on top of Jaehwan kissing him and taking his breath away. Wonshik’s fingers were in Jaehwan’s hair gently massaging his scalp. 

Maybe Jaehwan was biased, but he thought Wonshik was the best kisser. He was a balance between enthusiastic and gentle and his small mouth was so talented. The things he could do with his tongue. Jaehwan couldn’t help but moan in the younger’s mouth. They only pulled apart when Jaehwan ran out of air.

“Fuck me Wonshikie, please,” he panted rolling his hips onto the younger’s built thighs. The younger kissed his nose before sitting back up to prepare.

The slide was pretty easy, Taekwoon had loosened him enough so the stretch was far from uncomfortable. A long cry left Jaehwan’s throat at the relief of being filled again, finally.

And then Wonshik started to move. unlike Taekwoon, his back was fully functioning and so flexible. Wonshik fucked like he made music. First, he’d ease you into the song and hook you into the lyrics, then take you higher and higher with a bridge and keep you holding your breath with the pre-chorus and slam you down with the climax of the chorus.

Jaehwan cried Wonshik’s name every time Wonshik’s dick hit his sensitive sweet spot which was every time without a miss. His throat was starting to feel sore and dry. 

Wonshik pulled Jaehwan’s legs up until they circled his waist and he leaned down on his elbows for better control, fingers in Jaehwan’s hair. Jaehwan tightened his legs around the younger’s middle, pulling him closer trying to match Wonshik’s thrusts. He was so close, his eyes had almost rolled back but two fingers wrapped tightly at the base of his dick and the thrusts stopped.

“No! Please, please, please…” Jaehwan sobbed. The other kissed him sweetly, trying to soothe the pain of holding his orgasm back. The fingers around his dick loosened now, jerking him ever so slowly. Jaehwan just needed the damn alarm to go off so he could cum.

“I got everyone right, please, please!” he begged into the younger’s lips. The bed squeaked, someone must’ve climbed up on it. The other side beside his head dipped, another member must have sat on the edge beside him. A new pair of hands started touching him, one running fingers through his damp hair and the other coming to pinch on his nipple. Hongbin probably.

Just as Wonshik pulled back from their kiss, another hand grabbed his chin gently turning his head to leave wet kisses on his neck, biting and sucking the sensitive spot just under his ear. Wonshik started rocking his hips again torturously slow, the fingers around his dick still moving up and down steadily.

It was all too overwhelming. Being touched everywhere and anywhere he was the most sensitive to the point of overstimulation, but also not enough to throw him over the edge. 

The tie around his eyes was damp with his tears, the room filled with his cries and whines, begging to cum. He was sure it was way past 6 minutes already. 

“Are you sure sweetie?” The voice came from across the room, Hakyeon’s velvety voice mixed with arousal. 

“Yes, yes. Please!” The hand in his hair moved down and pulled the blindfold off. Jaehwan opened his eyes just to close them right away, eyes too sensitive to the light after being in the dark for so long. He tried opening them slowly this time. When he opened them, the lights were dimmer, and the first thing he saw was Wonshik’s dark handsome face above him, smiling at him, hands and hips still working him like a machine without a single pause.

“Hi baby,” Wonshik said, his voice deeper than usual. It made Jaehwan’s dick twitch in his hand.

“Ahh…” Jaehwan tried to give a coherent reply but he couldn’t. All that came out was a cry.

“Shh, we got you,” said Hongbin from beside them, lying on his side. The face buried in his neck lifted up to reveal the soft feline features of Taekwoon.

Jaehwan lifted his head to find the other missing two and what he found was a sight no one should miss.

Hakyeon laying back sideways on the loveseat with one leg propped against the backrest and the other on the ground, the youngest’s back against his chest, panting with blindfolds covering his eyes as expected. Sanghyuk’s dick was being jerked off by Hakyeon’s steady hand slowly. Jaehwan understood the youngest. He had been there. Hakyeon had a way where one couldn’t tell the line between his punishment and reward, and it was the sweetest torture.

“Do you wanna cum for us sweetling?” Hakyeon asked, his voice burning Jaehwan’s insides like boiling honey. “You’ve been so good for us. You got everyone right darling, you deserve a reward,” Hakyeon said, voice low. Sanghyuk moaned in front of him.

“Oh please, please…” Jaehwan begged for the umpteenth time that night.

“Just a little longer sweetling,” Hakyeon smirked biting Sanghyuk’s earlobe lightly. Jaehwan sobbed harder.

Suddenly the view changed, and the youngest was sitting half straight on the seat with the leader in his lap, riding him. Oh.

Hakyeon still had his white button-up hanging from his shoulders creating a delicious contrast between his bronze skin and the fabric swinging smoothly on his skin as he moved up and down. 

Jaehwan focused on his breathing, trying to relax his muscles while he waited for Hakyeon to let him cum. The other three continued to overstimulate him.

The room got filled with Hakyeon’s and Sanghyuk’s moans. “Fuck, I’m so close. You’d wait for us to cum first right Jaehwanie?”

“No…” Jaehwan whimpered.

“You’ve been so good for us baby, just a little bit longer,” Wonshik whispered in his ear. Jaehwan couldn’t do anything but whine. Wonshik pushed himself up with his arms and sat back on his back, grabbing Taekwoon by the hair pulling him up and into a deep kiss and using his other hand to stroke the older’s painfully hard dick, his hips not missing a beat rocking into Jaehwan. Hongbin saw the opportunity and climbed on top of the Jaehwan’s face, placing his knees both sides of his head. Jaehwan opened his mouth pliantly. A low grown left Hongbin’s mouth, sending shivers all over Jaehwan’s body, and everyone else’s probably.

Hakyeon came with a loud cry, Sanghyuk following close behind. Hongbin pulled his dick out of Jaehwan’s mouth right before he came and painted the elders cheeks and hair white, rubbing the head on Jaehwan’s plush red lips for him to taste.

Taekwoon came with a scream that got swallowed by Wonshik’s lips. Wonshik then brought his cum-dripping fingers up to the elders lips, and Taekwoon licked them clean like a good kitten.

Jaehwan was sure he was going to explode any second with Wonshik still abusing his walls and prostate nonstop.

“You’re so good Jaehwanie. Cum for us,” Hakyeon said from the other side, legs draped over the youngest’s lap, both looking well fucked.

“Cum for me baby,” Wonshik growled in his ear and he was cumming like a switch was flipped inside him. And he couldn’t stop. It just kept coming, his body shaking so hard the bed moved a few inches. He was seeing fireworks.

But eventually, it stopped, leaving him basically paralyzed. Wonshik kissed all over his face after pulling out, but he was pushed away by the eldest. Hakyeon rubbed a warm towel all over his body cleaning up and soothing his painful muscles. 

Jaehwan didn’t remember falling asleep, but he remembered everyone touching him and kissing him before he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I can not thank [Clytemnestrasrevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge) enough for beta'ing this for me. :') you are an angel and a lifesaver <3  
leave kudos if you enjoyed this filth and comments make my day uwu  
you know where to find me  
[Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  



End file.
